


Take Care Of Sammy

by demons_n_daydreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Feels, Drabble, Gen, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demons_n_daydreams/pseuds/demons_n_daydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Take care of Sammy.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care Of Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Making some drabbles in my spare time. Hope you like it! More to come eventually. Give me some love on [tumblr](diehard-destiel.tumblr.com)!

* * *

“And what are the rules again?” John said to Dean.

“Shoot if someone tries to come in. And take care of Sammy,” Dean replied in monotone. It was the same thing every time, whenever Dad went out. _Shoot if they come in. Take care of Sammy._ No smiles, kisses on the forehead like Dean sometimes saw when he saw other parents leave their kids to go to work. But then again, his family wasn’t _like_ other families.

John just sighed and ruffled his head. “See you in a few hours, kid. Take care of Sammy.”

Dean nodded, looking down at his feet until he heard the click of the dingy motel door closing.

_Take care of Sammy._


End file.
